Midnight Rage
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Ruby introduces Weiss to Call of Duty; Ghosts. Hilarity ensues. Fluffiness and comedy. Rated M for language.


Midnight Rage.

Summary: Ruby introduces Weiss to the popular Call of Duty series of games and forces her to play Multiplayer in CoD Ghosts. Hilarity ensues.

Characters: Ruby, Weiss.

Genre: Comedy

With a long sigh, Ruby walks into hers and Weiss' room after a tedious day of seemingly never-ending classes. Right now, Ruby could want nothing more than to see her girlfriend, but with her still in classes for another hour or so, Ruby decides to have a little fun. After turning on the Xbox 360, she inserts Call of Duty: Ghosts, the latest on the long-running series of games that, whenever she plays it, causes her to curse and scream until Weiss either unplugs the console, or has Ruby do….other things. "Okay, let's see. What do I want to use to utterly destroy everything?" Ruby asks herself out loud. Ruby has something of a habit of talking to herself when she is playing games. Whether it's Skyrim, Call of Duty, Guild Wars, or Pokémon, she always talks to herself, and it drives Weiss crazy.

After choosing the ARX-160 with Holographic sight and a muzzle brake, Ruby decides to play Team Deathmatch. Her first game went well, with her getting 20 kills and 6 deaths; a personal best considering she is not the best player in the world, she could say that she even sucks at it. Her next two games are full of her dying and saying the words "Fuck You" at least 6 times per game.

When Weiss eventually returns from classes, she sees that Ruby is sitting on the sofa, and the first thing that she hears from her girlfriend when she walks in the door is "Fuck you, you utter retard!". "RUBY!" shouts Weiss. "AHHH! Shit, Weiss, you scared the hell out of me!" says Ruby as she motions to hug Weiss. After a brief hug and kiss Weiss pipes up; "How many times have I told you to not scream at that game?" she asks. Ruby looks down at her feet. "Sorry, I just get so wound up in the moment." says Ruby. "If only you got "Wound up in the moment" whenever we had sex, then I'd bet you we would be doing that more often than having me scold your ass about that dumb game." says Weiss, brushing the hair out of her face as she lets her hair down and places her hair ornament on its shelf in the entrance hallway. "Hey, you wouldn't understand. It's actually a lot of fun if you get a game that is not full of a bunch of assholes that do nothing but sit in a corner all game!" says Ruby, her tone becoming more like a growl towards the end of the sentence. "Nope." says Weiss blatantly. "Hey, I had an idea of what we could do tonight!" says Ruby. "Shoot." says Weiss tiredly. "We could play together, and then you could experience the rage along with me!" Ruby says happily. "Ummmm, no!" says Weiss. "Oh come on! If you play along with me tonight, I promise I won't play for a whole month!" Ruby shouts. "Well… fine, but after we get to do what I want!" says Weiss. "Deal!" says Ruby happily.

After dinner and they had both showered, Ruby and Weiss cuddled up on the couch with their controllers. "You can guest on my profile." Ruby says. "Your username is… SnowRose18?" Weiss asks confused. "What, is it a bad name?" Ruby asks with a hint of laughter in her voice. "No, no, it's a good name. Its sweet." says Weiss. After setting Weiss up with a USR with an Infrared scope and FMJ rounds, they begin to play. Their first game goes well with Ruby getting 12 kills and 8 deaths, and Weiss getting a surprising 17 kills and 4 deaths. "Christ, Weiss, you did awesome!" Ruby said, clearly proud of her. "Thanks, that was…fun?" Weiss says lamely. "Heehee, see, I told you didn't I?" Ruby says with a smirk on her face.

The next two hours are full of Ruby and Weiss dying a lot, Ruby cussing a bit, trying to be mindful of Weiss' hatred of cussing in all its forms, and Weiss doing a surprising bit of screaming at the TV, but never swearing, saying things like "Oh wow, you're just magnificent aren't you?" and "That's baloney, I hit him in the head!". After a while of this, Weiss finally says "Okay, I'm done, now can we do what I want?" . "And what precisely is that?" asks Ruby. "You." Weiss says naughtily. Weiss drags Ruby into their bedroom and the night becomes a pleasure for the both of them.

At about midnight, when she was absolutely sure that Ruby was asleep, Weiss slowly untangles herself from Ruby's sleeping form, and makes her way to the living room. After slipping on her night gown, she closes to door to the bedroom and turns on the Xbox. She signs into Ruby's account, all the while hoping that Ruby does not awaken, or she would never hear the end of it. She fires up the game and begins playing.

Ruby awakens at around 2 A.M to the sound of Weiss yelling at something. She slips on her own night gown, and opens the door to the sound off Weiss yelling "Fuck off you stupid, fucking, monkey whore!" "Weiss?" asks Ruby tiredly. "Are…oh my god…" Ruby says surprised. "Gah! Ruby, it's…it's not what it looks like!" says Weiss frantically. Ruby bursts into laughter at the sight. "Oh. My. God! I got you hooked didn't I?" Ruby asks through her laughter. "Shut up! I was just…experimenting." Weiss says lamely. "Weiss, its fine if you want to play you know. I won't tell anyone. If you want to play again tomorrow, just let me know, but for now…" Ruby says before kissing Weiss deeply enough for her to fall onto the sofa with a soft moan. "Ugh…fine, let's go back to sleep." says Weiss. After settling into bed, Ruby wraps her arms around the small of Weiss' back and brings her in closer. "By the way, Ruby." Weiss says quietly. "What?" asks Ruby. "I kicked your ass out there."


End file.
